The Coming of the Crimson Tree
by Marin D
Summary: just read it cant make up a good summary for the story the prologue is sorth of the story s summary so read it


_**Prologue**_

`Speech`

`**Jutsu`**

_`Thoughts`_

`**Demon speaking (or summon)`**

Orochimaru was looking at his latest experiment to combine the two bloodlines of the Senju and the Uchiha from one hundred and fifty babies only ten survived the surgeries do modify their DNA to accept the Senju blood five died shortly after.

Orichimaru was rather angry, no he was furius Sandaime had chosen Minato Namikaze to be the Yondaime instead him.

When the next set of surgeries started Orochimaru did something that he thought was vengeance against the Namikaze and his wife, he combined their DNA and got what would have happened if they had a child, so he implanted not only their DNA but that of Uchiha Madara as well.

Only two babies survived the surgery, he put one of them in criostasis* and the other he kept to grow but then he was discovered damn that Sarutobi blowing up the entrence of his lab one of the degrease hit the jar with the surviving fetus and it broke on the floor.

Wile the Sandaime battled with Orochimaru nobody nothised that a fragment from the door had inbeded itself in the controls for the criostasis.

**30 minits later**

The Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen was searching what remained of Orochimaru`s vile experiments after their battle and the deflection of his student.

The most shocking thing he found was a jar that had a inscription on it: _Experiment Number 628, Combination of Senju and Uchiha bloodlines success, implantation of DNA of one Namikaze Minato and one Uzumaki Kushina success._

Hiruzen stood there watching in shock. In front of him was a baby destined for greatness even if it was born because of the vengeance and experiments of one madman. He took the jar containing the one month baby with him. Vile it maybe but he couldn't do kill it, not after learning his successor was sterile he would give Minato and Kushina the child to rise it as their own, the old Hokage laughed at the irony by implanting the DNA of Minato and Ksuhina, Orochimaru didn't get what he wanted to make them miserable, no he made them the happiest couple on the planet.

But that was to come Hiruzen didn't rule so many years by jumping to conclusions he would wait and see how things evolved in their naturalle order, that he would do.

Hiruzen made a quick Kage bunshin to hold the jar containing the child wile he searched for the file for the so called experiment 628. He didn't have to search for long he found that the filling cabinet that contained the folders was destroyed in the battle but upon further searching he found Orochimaru`s journal.

**Log entry 1:** _Combination of Senju Hashirama`s Mokuton bloodline with Uchiha Madara`s Sharingan bloodline._

**Log entry 2**:_ The surgery to agust the DNA of the child to the level of acceptance of the Senju and Uchiha blood successful. Starting the implantation of the Senju bloodline in two hours time._

**Log entry 3**: _From one hundred and fifty babies only ten survived the implantation process of the Senju bloodline five of them died shortly after._

**Log entry 4**: _Slight change in plans before the implantation of the Uchiha bloodline the babies will go through a surgery to ensure that their DNA would be as if they were the child of one Namikaze Minato and one Uzumaki Kushina._

**Log entry 5**: _All five test subjects survived the operation will commence with the Uchiha bloodline implantation in one month time._

**Log entry 6**: _Commencing with the implantation of the Uchiha bloodline all test subjects in perfect health._

**Log entry 7**: _It is done only to test subjects survived the implantation test subject 628 and test subject 536. Will keep test subject 628 in criostasis until further notice test subject 536 will be allowed to grow normaly._

**Log entry 8**: _I feel that this maybe the last log entry in my journal. The Sandaime has started suspecting me so I will cut my experiments short for now with luck he wont discover my laboratory._

Hiruzen hade a look of pure sadness in his eyes wile looking at the child in the jar.

_`How much you have suffered because of my blind trust in a madman the only thing I an do now is to see if Minato-kun and Kushina-chan will accept you.`_

With a heavy hearth the Sandaime walked out from Orochimaru`s lab leaving his clone inside will he carried the jar and the log journal, he slowly walked out of range carrying the child carefully.

**In Orochimaru`s lab**

In the middle of the lab stood one clone making handseals two word echoed through the room:

**Bunshin Daibakuha`**

**Outside**

A explosion ripped through Konoha. Hiruzen looked down at the child thinking.

_`Not yet born and you enter the outside world with a bang`_

Smiling at himself the Hokage speeded of to the Hokage tower he had some questions to ask.

Well this is the prologue so MSD over and out.

PS. Looking for a beta reader I would like to check out the roots of said person before handing him the rough side of my chapters.

PPS. Yes I know that almost all my chapters are rough so deal with it I cant do better without help.


End file.
